(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention includes a golf bag, more particularly to the golf bag equipped with a frame, the frame wherewith a tube set, whereby a plurality of golf clubs are separately divided, is easily assembled so that the golf clubs are not entangled with one another.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Golf bags have at times walls for achieving separate collection of the golf clubs.
The golf bag with inner walls thereinside, however, still has problem that though the golf clubs are separately secured inside the golf bag, in the upper portion of the bag do the golf clubs still clashes each other.
To solve the problem, either head covers may be put on the head portions of the golf clubs or multiple tubes may be installed for separately securing the inserted portions of the golf clubs.
These tubes are coupled to the inside of both the upper and lower portions of the golf clubs while the same are randomly coupled to the inside of the frame.
The golf clubs inserted into the respective tube are divided but both the upper portion and heads of the golf clubs either clash one another or are exposed to the outside of the golf bag.
The conventional golf bags, moreover, have the following defects:
(a) assembly of the golf bag becomes complicated because tubes for dividing the golf clubs inserted in the inside of the frame are coupled to the golf bag on the one by one basis, with the result that the golf bag becomes enlarged and an extra reinforced support member to prop up the tubes is required; PA1 (b) the head covers of the golf clubs should be provided for preventing clashes among the golf clubs, and since the golf clubs are designed to move freely when the golf bag is moved around, there are made clangorous noises due to the clashes among themselves; PA1 (c) since the tubes, though the identification number is inscribed on the heads of the golf clubs, are disorderly coupled to the golf bag, it is difficult and takes much time to identify the designated golf club out of the plurality of golf clubs inserted in the golf bag and to recognize what specific golf club is lost or missing. PA1 (d) when the golf clubs are inserted into the tube of the golf bag, damage may be done on the protruded portion of the golf clubs that is extended out of the golf bag while the golf bag is carried around; PA1 (e) the inside volume of the golf bag is not available for other purposes because the tubes are coupled down from the center portion of he golf bag. PA1 an upper body formed in a cylindrical structure; PA1 a frame disposed in the top portion of the upper body for maintaining the configuration of the golf bag; PA1 a lower body installed in the bottom portion of the upper body used as a bottom part enclosing the bottom portion of the upper body.